The Fanonverse
Plot Eons ago, Curator Prime created the first inhabitants of Earth. These beings — deities — had enormous power and without restraint, most of them grew destructive, reckless and arrogant. This proved troublesome for Prime when he created the first humans, in which some deities attempted to rule them while others got them killed. Eventually, Curator Prime came to the conclusion that deities and humans could not coexist without conflict so he decided to take charge and evict the deities. He was originally going to place them on a separate planet but he knew they were content on Earth and would just come back. This gave him no other option but to seal them away into separate gems and with that, the deities became something of myth and lore for some time. Only five humans have known of this story, but of those five only four know of the hidden power behind the gems. Birthday In present-day 2035, it is Joe's birthday. Friends and family gather in the ACS HQ, ranging from Y-Guy to Ross and even the ACS's butler, Pablo. The only person who isn't there is John, Joe's father. Elsewhere, former members of the disbanded Slaughter Squadron have developed a clever scheme to take down John, who has just finished buying a present for Joe. The four villains (excluding the deceased Net) ambush John and capture him using Dr. Boom's new inhibitor device that negates John's abilities. RACK holds The Troll King back from killing John as Mimic and Boom discuss what they should do with him, with Boom suggesting they keep him for ransom. With no chance of escape, John attempts to reach out to the villains on an emotional level and explains that he's missing his son's birthday party. Awkward silence ensues followed by laughter from all the villains except RACK, who sheds a tear. RACK incapacitates his teammates and frees John, not wanting him to miss out on such an occasion. After John leaves, RACK hugs a street cat and remembers all the lonely birthday parties without Carrotstein. Back at the party, Joe begins to worry. His father was supposed to show up over 20 minutes ago, but he still hasn't shown up. Janet notices him slouching and whining so she attempts to cheer up him. She suggests that he begins opening the presents but Joe refuses. Janet then gathers the rest of her friends: Jake, Jessie, Hailey and Huang, and they all begin to read a story to Joe in an attempt to cheer up him. However, they are interrupted by a drunk Web, who insists that he tells the story. He reads two words from the story before collapsing onto the floor. Joe then begins to throw a fit just as his father arrives, who then calms Joe down. Joe hugs John and then the rest of the birthday party commences. Everyone sings him happy birthday and his mother tells him to make a wish before he blows out the candles. Joe closes his eyes and thinks but, to everyone's surprise, his wish becomes reality. His hands glow and above the cake he unintentionally spawns a scantily clad adult film star. ---- Meanwhile across the world, a man is participating in a guided tour of St. Peter's Basilica in Vatican City. He manages to sneak past the group and the tour guide and enters a locked janitorial closet by reshaping his finger to match the shape of a key. Inside, he interacts with the equipment on the shelf which reveals a secret entrance unknown of to tourists and employees. The man proceeds to find the secret headquarters of the Illuminati but he is quickly attacked for trespassing. Although he is shot at several times, all of the man's wounds heal within a matter of seconds and he proceeds to go on a rampage throughout the facility in an attempt to draw out Dr. Unknown. Things go as planned and Dr. Unknown reveals himself and asks the man who he is. The man shapeshifts into his original appearance and grabs Unknown by the neck. The man is Oblivion, and he is demanding to know where Unknown has hid the Soul Gem. The Void Dr. Unknown dances around the subject which angers Oblivion, causing him to toss Unknown around the facility like a rag doll. Unknown knows of Oblivion's intentions and is willing to die to keep Oblivion from finding the gem. With this in mind, Dr. Unknown activates the self-destruct protocol in the facility but Oblivion is unfazed. Instead, he reveals one of the psionic gems he currently owns, the Mind Gem, and uses it against Unknown to delve into his mind and find the location of the Soul Gem. This comes at a price however, as the gem's raw power is too much for Oblivion and eats away at his life force, causing his eyes, nose, mouth and ears to bleed, as well as cracks his skin. He then flies away as the facility explodes behind him. The Illuminati launched the Soul Gem into the scientific anomoly known as the Void days before Oblivion arrived, as a countermeasure. Not much is known about the Void so Oblivion doesn't know if he'll survive the trip, but he is willing to go anyways. There's been a voice in his head guiding him the entire time he began his pursuit for the gems, and the voice hasn't let him down once. ---- Back in Nicktropolis, Nozus is, as usual, at the ACS HQ, keeping track of the radar of town in case there is any threats in Nicktropolis. Recently, Nozus has been very paranoid as he's been seeing very strange, multicolored lights zooming across the Nicktropolis radar. He had told the rest of the ACS about this before, but they believe it's merely a bug in the system and see it as nothing. The technicolored lights begin to appear again, much to Nozus's dismay, prompting him to quickly get off his chair with the intention of following the lights. Before he does anything, however, he realizes that whatever is out there might be dangerous, and is not risking following it alone. He decides to contact Rob, who agrees to help Nozus. He suggests that Nozus should go after the light while he should keep watch on the supercomputer and tell Nozus where the lights are headed. The two agree and Nozus heads into the city using the ACS Helicopter. Nozus, with Rob's directions, begins to pursue the colored lights and notices a familiar figure in front of him. Rob goes trigger-happy and suggests that Nozus should begin firing at the figure, but Nozus ignores his suggestion and decides to get a closer look at the figure. However, as Nozus moves closer, the figure begins to move faster and faster. Nozus is eventually going at the highest speed the helicopter can go, but he is still unable to catch up the figure, who takes off further into the sky. Nozus still gives chase but the figure eventually heads too far into the sky for Nozus to follow. He tries to contact Rob about it and tells him to abort the mission but there is no answer. Suddenly, Rob and Chrome appear right next to Nozus, inside his Voot Cruiser. Nozus questions why he brought Chrome along but Rob simply says, "because." He opens the doors on the Voot Cruiser and tells him to get in but Nozus refuses as if he were to exit the helicopter, it would crash into the city. Rob tells Nozus to trust him on this and, after pausing for a few moments, Nozus jumps into the Cruiser. Rob grabs a ray gun out of his pocket and fires it at the helicopter, causing it to disintegrate. Nozus, concerned, questions why Rob did that but Rob explains to Nozus that he merely teleported the copter back to the ACS HQ and tells him to, "shut up and stop questioning everything I do." The three eventually make it into space and catch up with the figure. The figure, having noticed that something is following him, begins to turn around. Rob quickly pushes a random button on the control panel which makes the ship invisible to others, causing the figure to not see the ship and continue his flight. Nozus begins to recognize the figure but says that they'll need to get closer to him. Before they can do that, however, the figure reaches his destination: the Void. Placeholder Teaser posters TBA. Soundtrack TBA. Trivia TBA.